


Snapshots

by puskababy



Series: Life Amongst the Stars [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy a nice sunny afternoon with Joanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the cavity-inducing sweetness in this. Inspired by a picture on the lj community jim_and_bones.

"Bones stand still, there just like that" 

"Jim" Leonard sighed in mock annoyance. 

Jim raised the camera to his eye and held it there for a moment, looking at him through the viewfinder. Leonard continued to scowl at him, one eyebrow raised. Ahead could be heard the sounds of his daughter Joanna playing on the old-fashioned jungle gym they'd found last week. She was laughing and squealing and Leonard wanted to be up there with her, this was her last day before she had to go back to her mother and he didn't want to waste it. But Jim was insistent. 

"Smile" he said, still squinting at him. 

Leonard sighed again. "I don't smile"

Jim lowered the camera and made a face. "You do so! i've seen you, and while it's a rare occurrence the patented Leonard McCoy smile does exist. I am one of the rare recipients of such a smile. So gimme"

Leonard rolled his eyes but couldn't resist the smile that graced his lips when Jim danced on the spot. The camera flashed. 

"Aha, got it. Thank you dear" Jim said as he sauntered past, letting the camera swing from the cord around his neck. Like paperback books, Jim had a love for old camera's, he claimed the current holo's didn't do justice to the scene. Leonard thought he was nuts, but it was just another part of him that he loved. 

Catching him as he wandered up the trail Leonard snuck an arm around jim's waist, pressing a kiss to the ticklish skin on Jim's neck. Predictably he squirmed away. 

"We should come back out here, later you know. Just the two of us" he said softly. Jim's eyes widened. 

"Wouldn't have pegged you for the outdoorsy type, but you know me. I'm up for anything" he winked. Warm sunlight trickled through the trees, bathing them in a softly golden flickering light and while he was sad that Jo would soon be gone, he was grateful to have this time with her. 

As if sensing his sudden mood Jim hugged him. "I know it sucks, but she'll be back. And we've had a great two weeks haven't we?"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah we have. It's always hard to say goodbye though"

"I know"

Up ahead a little heart-shaped face was peering through the trees at them, a smile on her lips. Joanna loved her daddy and Uncle Jim, but if they didn't stop kissing they would miss all the fun. As quietly as she could manage, she marched up to them and wriggled between them, wrapping her arms around them both. Uncle Jim laughed while her father laid a gentle hand on her head. 

"Kissing is boring, can we go play now? Daddy? Uncle Jim?" she asked, glancing between them. 

"What's so funny?" she asked as they both laughed.

"Nothing sweetheart. Nothing at all" her dad was still laughing. Beside him Uncle Jim put his arm around him, still smiling. Jo danced ahead, arms flung out on either side of her and so missed the grumbled words that passed between them. 

"I can't believe how relieved you are" Jim was still chuckling. 

Leonard rolled his eyes. "My daughter is five. Of course I'm relieved she thinks kissing is gross"

"You know she won't always think that right?"

"Not if I can help it" Leonard grumbled.


End file.
